Boredom: FOLIVE story
by rainbow foliver 4ever
Summary: Hey y'all. Please just give this story chance and tell me what you think of it. My best friend thinks its awesome so please tell me what you think about it and be honest. At least 5 reviews please. :D ;)


**BOREDOM FOLIVE STORY**

A/N: Hey guys. This story is from my iPhone hope you enjoy. ; )

"Hey Olive, sup?" Fletcher greeted.

"Nothing much. You?"Olive said and asked.

"Same. I'm bored." Fletcher said sitting next to Olive in the room-a-vator couch.

"Same." Olive said sounding bored.

There was awkward silence.

"Where's Chyna?" Fletcher asked breaking the silence.

"She's busy doing her music stuff."Olive replied.

"Oh...k." Fletcher sounded a little down. He wanted a chance with Chyna.

"I never thought I'd be asking this but where's Angus?" Olive asked.

"In the boys dorm trying to hack into some stuff. You know when he does that he is zoned out." Fletcher said looking at Olive.

"Yup." Olive replied.

Awkward silence again.

"So what about Lexi?" Fletcher asked.

"Going to the mall with Paisley." Olive said.

"Ugh." Fletcher said annoyed.

"What about Seth?" Olive asked.

"He's gone to a Garkon con with mr. Grundi." Fletcher replied.

"Grr." Olive said through gritted teeth.

"How about Kennedy or Kumiko... I don't know what to call her?" Fletcher asked hopeful that she would be there.

"She's busily campaigning." Olive said

Fletcher just slapped his forehead.

"How about Dixon?" Olive asked hopefully.

"He was sent on a spy mission." Fletcher said annoyed.

"Isn't there anyone left?!" They both said in unison.

They both gasp remembering someone...

"Hudson!" They said in unison again.

They run to the room-a-vator door and press the button to the patio and it opens. They both run fast to the patio and they see Hudson and run to him. Hudson was on a date sitting with a girl having a smoothie but they didn't notice.

"Hudson! Are you busy?" "Do you wanna hang out with me?" Olive and Fletcher asked.

"Guys, I'd love to. But can't you see I'm on a date!" He said annoyed and gesturing to his date. She was a pretty brunette with straight hair with mocha skin and brown eyes.

"Oh. Hey." Olive greeted the girl.

"Hi." Fletcher also greeted.

"Hello." She greeted back.

"Ok guys, this is Alison but you call her Sonny. Sonny, that's Olive and Fletcher."

"Nice meeting you." Olive said shaking hands with her.

"Pleasure is all mine." Sonny said.

"So you come here often?" Fletcher asked trying to flirt with her.

"She is a new prodigy here and dude, stop trying to flirt with my date." Hudson said still annoyed.

"Ok sorry." Fletcher said folding his arms.

"So what prodigy are you, Sonny?" Olive asked.

"I'm a dance prodigy."Sonny said proudly.

"Awesome!" Fletcher said.

"What if she's Violet 2.0?" Fletcher whispered in Olive's ear a bit scared. Olive rolled her eyes and pushed him back a bit.

"Cool, can you show us some of your moves?" Olive asked.

"Maybe later." Sonny said.

"Can you guys go now?" Hudson said still annoyed.

"Ok." They both said.

"Bye Sonny." Olive said waving to her and she waved back.

"See you later." Fletcher said and Sonny smiled at him. Olive pulled him by the arm back to the room-a-vator.

"Ugghh! Now who can I hangout with?!" Olive asked covering her hands with her face.

"Olive! I'm available" Fletcher said.

"Great now I'm stuck with you."Olive said annoyed.

"Olive I don't understand. Why do you hate me? What's wrong with me that you don't like?" Fletcher asked with a hurt face.

"Fletcher I don't hate you. You're my one of my best friends and I can't hate my best friends." Olive said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Then why do you treat me like that?" Fletcher asked looking at her hand on his shoulder and back to her face.

"Ok fine. I'm sorry. Let's find something to do." Olive said.

"Ok. How about painting, I could teach you how to paint." Fletcher said excitedly.

"Or you could paint me like how paint Chyna a lot. I love your painting of Chyna so i want some of me."

"Ok but you'll pose for me, and don't complain you're tired." Fletcher said.

"But Chyna never poses for your paintings, she never asks you to paint her but you do. So why don't you do that for me too? She gets 80% of your attention and I get 20%! It's not fair." Olive said with a sad face about to cry facing away from Fletcher.

"Olive, I never knew you felt that way, I'm sorry." Fletcher said putting his hand on her cheek to face him.

"It's fine." Olive said taking his hand and putting it down.

"No it's not fine. You know what? Let's go to my art room, I'm gonna draw and paint you." He said pulling her by the arm.

He pulled her to the wall.

"Huh? Why are we standing in front of the wall-"Olive got cut of by Fletcher.

"shh-shh-shush." Fletcher shushes her putting his finger on her lips. "Just wait."

"Don't you shush me." Olive said slapping his hand away.

Fletcher made a fist and used the side of his fist to hit a part of the wall and it opened. In it, there was something with code keys and a thumb swipe thingy with a small screen. Fletcher entered a code, Olive watched so that maybe next time she could come there. She could remember it with her perfect eidetic memory. It was 2851. He swiped his thumb on the swipe thing and a green light appeared on the screen and a big part of the wall opened and they entered. It was a big room with a lot of posters, painting, drawings, papers, canvases etc. It was beautiful.

"Wow! This place is awesome and beautiful!" Olive looked at some of the paintings. They were mostly Chyna. "Chyna's very beautiful."

"Yes." Fletcher said a bit dreamily.

Olive was walking and was at a spot with a light from the window. She loved the sun setting sun rays beaming on her face, she faced the window and closed her eyes and smiled at it and held her elbows. Fletcher spotted her and loved how she looked with the light on her face.

"Halt, stop, stay, don't move!" Fletcher yelled putting his arms out and straight using his fingers like a square picture trying to find the perfect angle and did.

He could see her skin was beautiful and he could see every beauty spot on her face and how her lips were perfectly shaped and pink and he saw how beautiful her blue eyes were when she opened them. She was beautiful.

"Why can't I move?" Olive said trying not to move.

"Because I love how you look right now. Olive, I knew you were beautiful but I didn't know you were this beautiful." Fletcher said dreamingly.

"Um thanks." Olive said still not trying to move.

"This painting is gonna be perfect." Fletcher said excitedly.

Fletcher was smiling the whole time he was painting. Olive was tired she just wanted to move badly. Fletcher could see Olive was tired.

"Don't worry Liv, I'm almost done. Aannd...done." Fletcher finally made the last brush stroke.

Olive finally broke her pose and started making some stretches. Fletcher came to her, close but not too close. He put his hand on her cheek.

"Olive, you're beautiful." He stared deeply into her eyes admiring it. "You're eyes are so beautiful and I can't stop staring deeply into them, I'm admiring every shade of blue in them, I never noticed how your lips were perfectly shaped and every beauty spot on your face and how beautiful your blonde golden hair could beautifully glow. Olive you are very beautiful, amazing, gorgeous...a lot of words. How did I never notice your beauty?" Fletcher said and asked and Olive smiled at what he said.

"Well you were so hung up on Chyna gave me little or less attention." Olive said. Olive was surprised at what he said. It was shocking her because he had never looked at her that way or said those things about her.

"You're right. I will also have to do the drawing." Fletcher said with a smirk.

"But I just broke my pose." Olive said a little annoyed.

"Don't worry it is beautiful art work I can never forget it." Fletcher said with a smile. "Do you wanna see the painting?"

"Of course." Olive replied.

Fletcher covered her eyes with one hand and used his other for holding her hand and leaded her to the painting. When they reached he put his hand over her eyes down.

"Ta-da!" Fletcher said doing jazz hands.

"Oh my gosh Fletcher it's so beautiful I could just kiss you." Olive said.

"Please do." Fletcher said without noticing what came out and later realised what he said. Olive felt a grin crawl up her face.

"Sure I will." Olive said.

She turned Fletcher to face her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back. To Olive his lips were warm and soft and tasted like mint. To Fletcher her lips were soft and warm and tasted like strawberry lipgloss. They enjoyed the kiss. They broke apart after 15 seconds. Fletcher and Olive felt grins crawl up their faces. Fletcher was so happy. Olive didn't know about Fletcher but she enjoyed every second of the kiss.

"Let's never tell a soul about this." Olive said.

"I agree. We should also never tell a soul about this room. Angus and Dixon are the only one's that know about this room because they helped me with it.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think of it. If the reviews are good I'll update. Please at least 20 reviews. :).**


End file.
